A Lone Rose For An Even Lonelier Roman
by NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER
Summary: Rory had always thought that he and Amy would be together forever, now he's facing life without her due to her walking out during the night. But then one night he finds a blond girl in the middle of the street with a malfuntioning vortex manipulator. How could he not become friends with her? A one shot I wrote thanks to my rp on kik, thanks Amy! Rory/Rose 'Rosy' 11/River.


**Hi, hello, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I truly am. Haven't had many ideas floating around...**_**well...**_**technically I have, I have one idea that pertains to the 101 uses of Dumbledore's beard that I plan on writing sometime this year. But anyway! I'm rambling. **

**This idea was giving to me during one of my rp's of Kik so I just HAD to write it out. When I explained to a friend on kik what was going to happen she said I was a regular Steven Moffat so you know something has to be up. Anyway guys, this is my first of hopefully many Doctor Who fanfics so please, *Ace Ventura's voice* be gentle. **

**Oh and Bella? Cuz I know you're gonna read this, watch freaking Zoolander will you? I have a meme of Doctor Who I wanna show you...also make me cupcakes for school...whenever that starts up again. Love you!**

**Thanks guys, and if you don't hear from me in a while good afternoon, good evening and good night.**

**Love,**

**Taylah.**

**.**

A Lone Rose For An Even Lonelier Roman.

It had been a month since the divorce papers were signed, the moment they'd shared at the asylum of the Daleks had been short lived and Amy had left him. Again. But this time she wasn't coming back and he wasn't waiting for her anymore. Their love was over with no hope of reconciling. Not that he wanted to. Not after Amy had left during the night while he slept leaving nothing more than a note that said she was 'sorry' but she 'couldn't do this anymore'. After that, the Doctor had come. Together they went on adventures but then Rory decided that he needed to stay home for a while and that if he needed the Doctor, the he would call him.

His life revolved around nothing but work at the hospital and helping UNIT with a couple of cases that they'd ask for help with. That was, until he met her.

Blond hair that fell in slight waves to her shoulders, clear brown eyes that were flecked with gold and green, and a cheeky smile almost constantly in place. Her name was Rose. Rose Marion Tyler.

Rory was walking through some of the less crowded streets of London heading home for the night when he'd heard the loud thunder like sound that only a vortex manipulator could create. His very first thought was of River until he remembered that she was currently with the Doctor on Helion Prime. Curiosity mixed with his UNIT training kicked in and he slowly moved around the corner of the block to see a woman no older than twenty-five standing in the middle of the deserted road. From where he was standing he could hear her muttering profanities to the device around her wrist while slapping it. Without a thought, Rory commented on her actions.

'Y'know, it's been my experience that slapping a vortex manipulator doesn't work. Just makes it worse actually.'

Her blond head snapped up at his comment and she watched him with a guarded expression. 'Do I know you?' she asked with a Cockney accent.

Rory shook his head as he leaned against the glass front of the small Thrift shop. The glow of the street light only just grazing his chest, while the blond woman was bathed in it the slight breeze picking up her hair and causing it to dance slightly. 'No,' Rory said with a slight smile to his voice, 'You don't know me, and I don't know you. Yet I know you're a time and space traveller. Funny that ay?'

She smiled slightly at him, amused by the lack of amusement in his voice. 'Well then, I guess we better introduce ourselves then.'

'Captain Rory Williams, nurse at the hospital, member of UNIT and the companion of an eccentric alien. Who are you?'

'Me? I'm Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, member of Torchwood 3, the Bad Wolf and the old travelling partner of an alien with _really _great hair.'

'Pleasure to meet you, Dame Rose.'

'And you, Captain Rory Williams,' she looked around for a moment before turning back to him. 'Is there a place around here that you can buy chips?'

Rory smiled at that and nodded, pushing himself off the window of the store and walked over to her, offering out his arm. 'May I escort the lady to acquire chips?'

'Yes you may,' Rose said with a smile as she linked her hand through his arm.

**.**

Rose found him in the large tree that sat in the backyard of his house perched perilously on one of the higher branches. It had been three months since they'd met but already they were as close as two friends could possibly be without being in a relationship. She frowned slightly at the sight of Rory, or the shadow of Rory as dark was falling but she could tell he was only wearing jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt with his bright blue converse high tops. This was a problem as it was impossibly cold outside. She herself was wearing a thick jumper with one of Rory's colourful thick cardigans over that and a ridiculously long scarf.

'Rory?' Rose called up, her breath coming out as steam before swallowing. 'Rory, will you please come down? It's cold and getting dark, you could hurt yourself getting out of that tree.'

Rory sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree before looking down at Rose. Even from up here he could see her worried expression and flushed cheeks. And he had to admit, even to himself, that is was to have someone worry over him again. And it was also ball numbingly cold. Running a hand over his face, Rory started to make his way down. It surprised Rose how good he was at being sure footed in the next to darkness. Dropping himself from a long hanging branch, he landed with a slight thud before making his way to Rose.

'Come on,' she whispered as she took his cold hand and led him inside to the warmth of his house. 'I'll make us some tea, you go and get warm, your lips are almost blue.'

Without a word, Rory walked up the stairs and Rose couldn't help but sigh. She had no idea what was wrong with him but if dealing with the Doctor has taught her anything, if she persists and asks the right questions then he will open up...well at least it had worked with the Doctor when she'd first met him and he was still a battle hardened warrior who had just watched his home world and family burn. If she can get him to open up then Rory should be a piece of piss.

By the time Rory reappeared twenty minutes later with his hair dripping and bundled in thick white sweater Rose had made them both sandwiches and was just finishing the tea. 'Go sit down, Rory,' she said without turning around as she loaded the tray and followed him out to the living room.

'What's going on, Rory? You seem moodier than Jack when someone eats his last slice of cake. You can talk to me, Rory, you know that right?'

'It's nothing, Rose, trust me, it's not important.'

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Rose looked as if she could slap him one and that was never a good thing, he'd seen her slap the Doctor. It was not something he wanted to be on the receiving end of.

'Rory Williams, don't you ever say that something you're going through is unimportant. To say that is like saying that you aren't important.'

'BECAUSE I'M NOT!' Rory shouted, finally having cracked. The weight he was feeling due to the day had finally gotten to him. 'I'm not important, Rose,' he said more quietly. 'It's my wedding anniversary today, Rose. One year that I'd spent with my wife and she left me, snuck away while I slept just so she wouldn't have to face me. Everyone leaves, Rose, everyone. My mum, Amy, the Doctor, River and soon, sometime in the future you will too.'

Rose watched her friend break. He'd lost most of his life in one go when he lost his wife. Rory sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

'Two thousand years, Rose. Two thousand years I spent waiting for her, protecting her and she leaves me in the middle of the fucking night! All she left was a note and her ring.'

Rose moved so that she was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Reaching over she took his hands in her and looked him dead in the eyes. 'Listen to me now, Rory, because this is the only time I'm going to say this. It's hard to have the one you love leave you so suddenly, I know, it's happened to me three times. The first time, when I got trapped in the parallel universe, the second time was when the Doctor left me on a beach with his duplicate and the third was when said duplicate left me to be with someone else.

'I know that it's painful, you loved her and she hurt you, but I'm not her. I won't leave you; I'm going to stay by your side until you're sick of me, Rory. You can't be a grumpy old man forever, I won't let you.'

For the first time since she saw him that day, he smiled. Before she knew what was happening, Rory had pulled her to her feet and into a tight hug. 'Gotcha,' Rose whispered into his shoulder while tightening her arms around him.

'Thanks, Rose,' he whispered into her hair before resting his cheek on the top of her head, feeling whole for the first time in months.

**.**

'Come one, Rose! You're walking too slow!' Rory called to her.

'No I'm not, you're running! The shop is still going to be there if we're five minutes late.'

The two were on the way to the bookstore down the road from the hospital. It was Rory's lunch break and he and Rose had just finished eating something at a little café when Rory had remembered that a book Rose had wanted had just come out and the sequel to a favourite series of his had come in also.

At Rose's exclamation, Rory stopped and turned back to grab her hand with a smiled and said one word that despite the consequences had become their favourite verb.

'Run.'

**.**

He was in the middle of a dilemma. Something had happened over the course of five months and no matter how hard he tried, Rory couldn't shake it. He was once again sitting in the tree in the backyard only this time it wasn't to distance himself from the world, it was so he could think; an action that might just be his downfall. He had just come from watching a movie with Rose, they'd gone to see the Hobbit and when they'd exited the cinemas he'd come face to face with Amy.

At the same time they'd froze but each for a different reason. Rory had frozen in shock with a cigarette halfway to his mouth, Amy in fear, fear of what he would do, what he would say. Biting the bullet Amy had smiled at him and said hello. Before he could respond he heard his name being called. Turning he saw Rose looking for him as she had left him inside to go to the bathroom.

'Over here, Rose,' he called waving his hand before raising his smoke to his lips and lighting it. She turned her head towards him and smiled as she made her way over to him.

'Sorry I took so long, an old friend saw me and we started talking.' She'd reached him by now and had slipped her hand into his.

'It's fine, Rose.' he said while moving his hand behind his back so the smoke wouldn't go to the girls before turning back to Amy, 'This is a friend of mine, Rose Tyler. Rose, this is Amy.'

Instead of smiling, Rose stepped away from Rory towards Amy and before either could react, she gave Amy a slap that would've made her mother proud. Not bothering to see Amy's reaction, Rose took up Rory's unoccupied hand back in hers and together they left.

Now as Rory sat in his tree he faced something quite surprising. Well, in all honesty, it wasn't surprising in the least, inevitable was more like it but he wasn't expecting it. But now that he'd acknowledged it, there was no turning back.

He, Rory Williams, the Last Centurion, had fallen in love with Rose Tyler.

**.**

'How long had you been alone before we met?' Rose asked.

At that moment she was lying on the couch with her head in Rory's lap while they watched _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. She watched as he frowned slightly in thought before answering. 'A month in linear time but about a year and a half vortex time, why?'

'No reason, was just asking. A lone rose for an even lonelier Roman,' Rose mused absently while starring up at him with distant eyes, lost completely in her thoughts.

'How long had you been alone before I found you?' Rory asked, his gaze sliding from the television down to rest on the blond in his lap.

'Huh? Oh, a couple of years if you don't count Torchwood helping me with a new dimension canon.'

Rory nodded slightly, 'Looks like we found each other at the right time then doesn't it?'

Rose's focus shifted back to her friend and she noted that there was something in his eyes, something he was keeping from her. Of course, that was completely fine as she'd been hiding something from him too; the fact that she was irrationally in love with him.

**.**

He always knew that it was too good to be true, that the friendship he had with Rose had been doomed from the start. He just didn't want to admit it, for he believed that nothing bad could happen. How wrong he'd been.

Rory and Rose were travelling with the Doctor. Only one trip is what they'd agreed but something had gone wrong, something _always _goes wrong. He and Rose had gotten separated from the Doctor in the middle of a disagreement between the locals, hideous beasts that a cats faces on a man's body, their feet that of a bird's while they had large leathery wings and a tail like a rat's.

A fight had broken out soon after and he had grabbed Rose's hand and together they ran for cover as the fight got more violent with the use of guns and arrows. Rory ran a few feet a head of Rose as they went through the labyrinth of corridors when it happened. One of the automatic doors slammed closed right behind him.

'NO!' Rory cried as he turned around and slammed against the doors. 'Rose, can you hear me?' he shouted as he tried to pry the doors open.

He could hear her slamming her hands against the doors and shouting 'Rory!'

'Rose, go find the Doctor, he'll get you out of here. I'll see if I can find another way out.'

'No! I'm not leaving you, Rory. I promised you I wasn't leaving and I plan to keep that promise. I love you, Rory!'

Her words came muffled through the door but he heard each one of them clearly and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. 'Rose, please, please, go. Find the Doctor, he'll keep you safe until I get back.'

'Can you promise that you will come back?' Rose asked leaning her forehead against the cool metal of the doors, inwardly hoping that he responded to her.

'Rose, listen to me,' his voice sounded right by her ear and she knew he was leaning his head against the split between the doors. 'Listen to me, I love you – god how I love you, and I will find a way back to you. Now please go. It's no use staying here forever when we could be finding a way out. Now I'm going to go find an exit and I want you to do the same. I'll see you soon. I promise.'

As one, despite the fact that they were unaware of it, they left the door in search of a way out so they could get back to each other.

Corridor after corridor he ran through trying to find the exit; left, right, left, straight. Until finally Rory saw the most beautiful sight; the corridor opened up into a cavernous room and sitting against the wall exactly where they'd parked her was a large blue box. The TARDIS.

Rory threw the door open and couldn't help the grin that lifted on his face at the sight of Rose and the Doctor. They both turned at the sound of the door opening and Rose jumped up to her feet upon seeing Rory standing at the foot of the stair, that cheeky smile with her tongue between her teeth spreading across her face as she ran to him. Launching herself at him, Rose wrapped her arms around him tightly. Rory smiled and picked her up before whispering one word into her ear.

'Gotcha.'

**.**

'Alright, easy you two, Rassilon knows that I don't need to see that!' The Doctor said with fake disgusted face as he watched his two close friends.

Rose pulled away from Rory's lips and Rory turned to look at him and mirrored his fake disgusted face. 'If I have to watch you go all _argh _with my daughter while you keep muttering 'Yowzah', then you have to watch me and Rose be all _argh. _Got it, Doc?'

'I hate that Jack rubbed off on you. It was bad enough with his constant flirting, but the fact that you've adopted his nickname for me is quite annoying. I knew I shouldn't have introduced you two,' the Doctor sighed as he adjusted his bow tie.

'Doctor, you took us to see Jack because you've never been able to deny me of seeing my friends and as it just so happens, Jack is a friend,' Rose said smiling up at the Doctor from the jump set she was sharing with Rory.

'Doesn't mean you have to be all kissy kissy all the time though,' the Doctor said as he leaned against the consol. 'Honestly newlyweds are just so touchy feely,' he shuddered slightly at the thought.

'I seem to recall you and River being _incredibly _touchy feely after you two got married. Didn't even bother to check the consol room for inhabitants,' Rory said teasingly, both he and Rose laughing at the sight of the Doctor's reddening cheeks and ears and he moved awkwardly against the consol.

'To be fair, you two did the same thing.'

'That's different,' Rose argued, 'how were we supposed to know you were going to surprise us at home? Its not like we have many friends that own a TARDIS, we don't usually have to worry about people being home before we are.'

'So really,' Rory agreed, 'you brought that time on yourself.'

'Oh, shut up, Rory!' the Doctor said pushing himself off the consol of the TARDIS and started fiddling with the controls, 'Alright you two, where to next?'

'I say set it to random and let Sexy pick,' Rory said before pressing a kiss to Rose's temple making her smile up at him and peck him on the lips.

'But every time I set it on random we end up somewhere in London,' the Doctor couldn't hide the whine in his voice.

'I know exactly where to go,' Rose said smiling at the Doctor, 'the one place you never got around to taking me.'

'And where's that?' the Doctor asked as he pushed down a lever and twisted the 'cold' tap.

'Barcelona,' Rose said in an imitation of his tenth regeneration. The Doctor grinned at that, amused at how good it was before putting in the coordinates for the plant Barcelona.

'Alright then you two, hold one!' the Doctor cried as he pressed the button that sent them launching into the vortex. 'GERONIMO!' he cried while Rose and Rory laughed, helping pilot the old girl. As the TARDIS landed the Doctor started to make his way to the doors but Rose ran ahead of him.

'Oh, no, you've done this before, it's my turn,' she said, smiling at the fact that she'd said something similar all those years ago in Cardiff with the Gelf and Charles Dickens. Opening the door, Rose said something that the Doctor couldn't help but grin at.

'Allons-y!' she cried while taking both Rory's and the Doctor's hands and dragging them outside to explore the planet that had dogs with no noses. Her's and Rory's wedding rings glinting in the sun. 'Make sure you have that spare banana on you, Doctor, it looks like there's a party going on. And you_ always_ bring a banana to a party.'

**.**

**.**

**I hope you liked it guys.**

**If you want to Doctor Who rp with me on kik I'm eiffel_and_lotus. That's also my instagram name if you wanna check that out!**

**Thanks for reading my 'Rosy' fic!**

**Love,**

**Taylah. **


End file.
